wings_of_fire_experiments_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
D4RK2KY
D4RK2SKY/Darksky, 2000781 This character belongs to CUZCATS. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E Scrawny and small with green wings that die into gold. He has little RainWing dots on him that are a kinda aquamarine color. His mask is a dark sort of green matching his wings though not in value. His size and age is said to be like a two year dragonet’s. Some of his scales have been replaced with steel due to Darksky chewing some of them off due to anxiety. He also has horns that have been replaced with steel for no known reason, other than, this kid needs defense. B E H A V I O R Ditzy. To the scientist, Darksky was a total ditz. Often confusing when they tested his ability to talk to dragons. His mind seemed to be veering off somewhere else whenever hes being tested. He acts adorably annoying at times, his reaction to fear being flailing around and screaming plus turning invisible. P E R S O N A L I T Y Our little cinnamon bun is quite curious and overall sweet. He often is sympathetic and always ready to cheer someone up if they need it, though our little guy is also not the strongest. In fact, comparing him to most of the other experiments, he’s much weaker compared to them. When in testing, he usually listens to the scientist. To him, he knows disobeying them will cause greater trouble than just listening to them. He fears lost of friends and hates being alone, just can’t stand it. S K I L L S *Able to spit fire-like liquid *Can create a some what soothing scent around him to lower hostility *Complete camouflage *Has extremely good senses H I S T O R Y Darksky was born to a father who never wanted him, and mother who’d soon fall. He had a twin sister named Promise. The two were close and got along. His mother, Passionfruit, was a passionate and sweet dragon. She was thoughtful and nice, though not very rich. In fact, she didn’t have much money at all. His father worked hard for while for the family for a while, but unwillingly. He was a dragon born into rich noble class family close to the queen of the NightWings. His father’s name he’d Never know. Even if he had heard it once, it must of fell through. For the dragon who was supposed to care for him took something form him. Something he used to assocate others with, his sight. One day, when his father was sick of trying to earn gold for a family he didn’t want, he got mad, and beat Darksky for his odd habits and for merely existing. Passionfruit who had gone hunting at the time, so his father was free to do whatever to the twins. Promise standing there crying and begging, and Darksky couldn’t even sit up straight without being blasted with fire or severely scratched. All the hate and loathing that built up in his father, was taken out. When he was done, Darksky was left crippled and damaged. And so, the dragon who was supposed to take care of him left. Taking all of the family’s riches, and his own flesh and blood’s sight. Passionfruit came back to a broken family, and a crippled son. She truly did love the dragon known as “Father” to Darksky. She did, but they did not. She took her young dragonets to the nearest village. There she started as a baker. She provided for her children’s best she could. Though, it proved difficul to. Darksky was happy in their small village with his family. But, that happiness would not last long. One day the bakery burned to ashes with his mother and sister still in it. Both died, leaving the young Darksky broken hearted and hurt once again. He was taken in by a orphanage a few miles away. There, he didn’t know anyone. There, he had no familiar scents. There, he was lonely and sad, falling into a deep depression. He became ill after a while. Dying both on the outside and inside. At his lowest point, he was sold into the talons of Duststorm. He wasn’t very well liked at the orphanage anyway, the workers found him hard to deal with, confusing and blind. A dying dragonet was as well as dead, so why not just sell them? And so, there he was. He quickly became better at the lab. With all the technology and scientific minds, he was fixed. Though, nto mentally. It wasn’t till he met with the other experiments was he truly repaired. Before that, he’d merely just sit in his testing chamber sit in it depressingly and let whatever terrible thing happen. ' Q O U T E S' “What cute butterfly... OHH NU!” -Darksky watching a butterfly dying “Does one ever wonder of what on far away land? I want to feel it, grass. Fresh grass, trees, and flower. No metal, no experimenting, just free." -Darksky to Sheer and Blade in Experiments thread one. "Sorry not for us. But, for own lives. No good in them at times." -Darksky to Sheer in Experiments thread one. ' T R I V I A' *Due to his actual dragon-self being blind, Darksky is blind. *Darksky first appeared in Weak Link, where he went by the name Honor and was the baker’s son. *To some of the other experiments, Darksky is like a annoying little brother to them. *To the scientist, Darksky isn’t right in the head. R E L A T I O N S H I P S R4Z0R- D4RK2SKY is confortable around Razor. He believes she’s nice to be around. W0LV3R1N3- D4RK2SKY views Wolverine as a nice dragon who he can talk to. 3D3N- D4RK2SKY doesn’t know much about 3D3N, but believes she seems nice. 2HR13K- His view on 2HRIEK is that she’s someone he can trust with everything, BL0220M- D4RK2SKY doesn’t know BL0SS0M well, but likes her. After all, us non-war made buds should stick together! SH33R- D4RK2SKY thinks of SH33R as someone who’d protect him and believes she is a rather good dragon. K33N- D4RK2SKY is found with K33N believe her to be nice to be around. 2T1CK- He doesn’t know 2T1CK well. 1LLU210N- D4RK2SKY is neutral with ILLU2ION. He’s never talked to her before. CL41R1TY- D4RK2SKY likes CL41R1TY and sometimes talks to her. D4M493D- D4RK2SKY doesn’t know D4M493D, but thinks he seems ok. L34F2T0RM- D4RK2SKY is rather neutral with L34F2T0RM, never talked to him before. BL4D3- D4RK2SKY trust BL4D3 and believes her his friend who he can trust fully. 4UR0R4-Though he’s never talked to her before, he believes 4UR0R4 seems like a nice dragon to be around. S0L4R1S/FR02T8URN- D4RK2KY has never interacted with before S0L4R1S/FR02T8URN, though thinks that he seems okay. 1NT3N21TY- Though he’s never really talked to 1NT3N21TY before, D4RK2KY thinks that he seems like a nice dragon to be around. C0773R- Like almost everyone else on this list, D4RK2KY Hasn’t ever actually met C0773R. Yet he thinks that she seems alright. SCIENTISTS Brilliance- D4RK2SKY is rather wary and doesn’t like being near him for more than 0.1 seconds. Saltwater- D4RK2SKY is wary towards Slatwater and gives her the usual screams and turning invisible treatment. Spider- D4RK2SKY doesn’t think Spider as bad as the rest, but still screams and freaks out when near him. Steam- D4RK2SKY regards Steam as a dragon who he wouldn’t trust. Somehow, he dislikes her a bit more than the other scientist and screams even more when she’s around. Yellow River- D4RK2SKY highly dislikes Yellow River and avoids her best he can. Cheetah- D4RK2SKY isn’t at all found of Cheetah. After all, she is one of them. Duststorm- D4RK2SKY is VERY scared of Duststorm and keeps away at all costs. Earth- D4RK2SKY gives Earth his normal treatment. Scream and turn invisible. Whitesand- D4RK2SKY also treats Whitesand with his normal treatment. Dolphin- Normal treatment. Avalanche- Normal treatment. Shine- D4RK2SKY still doesn’t trust Shine, but doesn’t immediately panic when near her. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Experiments Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:LGBT+